After the Dresden Files
by shanejayell
Summary: After Changes, after Aftermath, the heroes of Chicago must carry on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Dresden Files is copyright Jim Butcher. This story is licensed under the Creative Commons as derivative, noncommercial fiction. Spoiler Warning: This is set sometime after Changes and the story Aftermath, and has spoilers for both.

After the Dresden Files

One: Unexpected encounter

Molly Carpenter sighed as she gradually came awake from a deep sleep, blinking as she realized that she was curled up beside another woman and only dressed in a t-shirt and panties. 'Oh hell,' she thought as she pushed her freshly dyed blonde hair back from her face while trying to remember what had happened to her last night.

She had been out with Murphy and the others, over at McAnally's Pub for the unofficial 'wake' for Harry Dresden. While no one there really believed that Harry was dead, the lack of a body had worn on them all as the weeks passed. Mac himself had organized the celebration of Harry's life, and to be honest Molly had been awed at how many people showed up.

Murphy and most of police's Special Investigations had been there, most of the Alpha pack of werewolves, Thomas Raith, Ivy and her guardian Kincaid, her parents Michael and Charity, Anastasia Luccio, Carlos Ramirez and a few Wardens, Lily, Fix, Father Forthill and so many others that they blurred in Molly's mind. Hell, even 'Gentleman' John Marcone had turned up, along with his bodyguards to share a drink and raise a toast to a respected enemy. Many stood and made speeches about Harry, told jokes and even sang songs. Fix's ditty about Harry and the Brothers Gruff nearly brought the house down with laughter.

'I remember now,' Molly looked over at the young woman beside her on the bed, 'she was there with Nick, from Harry's old job at Ragged Angel Investigations. They said Harry saved her.' She smiled to herself faintly, 'Well, that explains how I met her, but how did we end up here?'

"Hmm," the black haired woman stirred, eyes opening as she looked up at Molly sleepily. She blinked a few times, then her eyes widened a bit in alarm as she fully woke up. "Oh!" she blurted, sitting up and revealing that she was in a nightie.

"Hey," Molly looked around and realized she was in a strange bedroom. "You have any idea where we are?" she asked.

"My place," the woman confirmed after looking about. She seemed to be searching her memory then tentatively asked, "We didn't do anything, did we?"

"Beyond drinking too much of Mac's beer at the wake?" Molly asked with a sly grin and the other woman laughed.

"Faith Astor," the black haired woman introduced herself, smiling as she extended her hand politely to Molly.

"Molly Carpenter," she answered as she shook it. "This is the first time I've ever introduced myself after sleeping with someone."

"Me too," Faith laughed, getting up. "Want some breakfast?" she asked, "I make a pretty mean french toast."

"Thanks," Molly smiled, getting up and following her through the fine house, "any idea how I ended up here after the party?"

"I came with a driver," Faith admitted as they walked through the house, "I offered you a ride home but we were both too drunk, so I guess my driver dropped us off here."

"Makes sense," Molly admitted ruefully.

Looking around at the furiture and decorations it was obvious that Faith was loaded, though the Astor name was a big tip off to that too. The Astors were old money, a wealthy Chicago family well known in the society pages and occasionally the scandal sheets. In fact the name Faith rang a bell in the back of Molly's head...

"I think Harry told me about you," Molly admitted as they entered the neat kitchen, the young woman leaning on the counter, "he saved you from a troll?"

"That's the case," Faith agreed as she put the toast on and mixed up the eggs and continued, "My parents called him and his partner Nick in when I ran away from home, then stiffed the two of them on their fee."

"But I bet Harry helped you anyway," Molly guessed with a smile, knowing that Harry Dresden was incapable of abandoning a child in trouble.

"Yeah," Faith nodded, "got me to safety, even though my parents stiffed him and he had to kill a troll." Reflectively she added, "Hell of a guy."

"Tell me about it," Molly sighed slightly.

Faith gave her a thoughtful look as she dipped the toast in the egg mix, then began to fry them. "You had a crush on him?" she asked gently.

A blush colored Molly's cheeks, "It's that obvious?"

Faith chuckled gently as she flipped the toast, "Hey, I totally get where you're coming from. When I was ten, I wanted to BE Harry Dresden."

Molly laughed, "Yeah, I get that." She watched as Faith put two pieces of toast on each plate, a ring on Faith's finger shining. There was something magical about that ring, and a very familiar feeling too. "Is that ring...?" she hesitated.

"Harry gave it to me," Faith admitted as she lead Molly over to the table. "It lights up when I focus on positive things... helped a lot when my parents were being asses."

"He's a nice guy," Molly nodded.

Faith looked at her curiously as she noted how Molly used the present tense. Gently she asked, "You don't think he's dead?"

"No body," Molly answered promptly.

"Which doesn't mean anything, with the lake there," Faith noted as she ate. She shrugged slightly, "But I don't think he's dead either."

Molly found it felt good to have someone who shared her feelings, and ate with a good deal of gusto. The two women didn't have much other than Harry and a interest in the supernatural in common, but Faith was fascinated by what Molly could tell her about her cases and was a good listener.

"I get the feeling you're editing out a lot," Faith noted later as they sat on a couch in the living room, trading stories. It seemed Faith had kept in touch with Harry via letters over the years, and had used what she picked up to get herself into some trouble too.

"Other people were involved," Molly said honestly, dressed in a skirt borrowed from Faith while her clothes washed, "their secrets aren't mine to tell."

She was dressed in the borrowed skirt because, honestly, not much of Faith's other stuff could fit her. Molly wasn't vain about her looks, but even she knew she was built like a valkyrie, tall, busty and with nice 'baby carrying' hips. Faith, on the other hand, was built on a smaller, more elegant model than the one Molly had.

"I understand," Faith nodded. She looked out the window, her expression thoughtful as she mused, "I wonder what will happen now?"

"Hmm?" Molly looked curious.

"Chicago has been pretty lucky to have Harry Dresden as a protector," Faith mused, "even if people like Larry Fowler disagree."

Molly snorted softly with amusement over the TV host that had been trying to sue Harry for years due to damage caused when Harry was on his show.

Faith flashed a smile, then sobered as she asked Molly, "What will happen now that he's gone?"

Molly met Faith's eyes as she said frankly, "Well then, I guess the rest of us will just have to take up the slack."

Faith nodded, her expression serious as she said, "If there's anything I can do to help, let me know." She smiled suddenly, "Maybe I can actually do something useful with my inheritance!"

They talked for awhile longer, then Molly figured she'd better get back home before her parents had a total cow. She loved them both dearly, especially after nearly losing her dad, but they were a bit clingy at times.

"You don't have a cellphone?" Faith asked, amused, as they exchanged numbers while walking out to the waiting car.

"The magic messes them up," Molly looked mournful, "I haven't even been able to use the internet since my powers fully manifested."

"That's gotta suck," Faith lamented, even though she was smiling slightly. As Molly climbed in the car she said, "Call me, okay? I need someone around who isn't scared of the Astor name."

"Will do," Molly promised as she was driven off.

Molly's parents weren't happy about her being gone overnight, but they took it better than Molly had expected. Michael had always been the softy of the two of them, and like any daughter Molly could wrap him around her finger, but even Charity had relaxed a lot over the years. Even though she was still living with them both parents accepted she had grown up, at least mostly.

As Molly was still a apprentice wizard, she needed a new master until Harry returned and had initially dreaded who the White Council might choose. However in a burst of common sense they had asked Ebenezer McCoy to watch over her, and he had 'reluctantly' agreed. As far as Molly could tell he had actually arranged it all, but he had to look like he disagreed with the idea, to decieve his enemies on the council.

"Is the politics around the council this bad all the time?" Molly had asked quietly.

"Sometimes," McCoy admitted, the old man sighing, "and you and Hoss are gonna have some of the same problems."

"I still can't get over how he calls Harry Hoss," Molly related to her mother, chuckling.

"Might explain those funny western coats he wears," Charity smiled, eyes a little sad. She shook herself, "Karin Murphy called, asked that you call back."

"Oh, thanks," Molly got up from the table where she had been briefing her parents on the busy last few days and hurried over to the phone.

"And where were you young lady?" Murphy asked, sounding amused once they exchanged the usual hellos.

"Flat on my ass because of Mac's beer," Molly admitted and Murphy chuckled. "What can I do for you?" she asked curiously.

"We're getting together for a meeting of what Will insists on calling the Justice League of Chicago," Murphy said wryly, "can you make it this afternoon?"

"No problem," Molly nodded then asked, "have we figured out where we're going to be meeting regularly?"

"Still working on it," Murphy said, "I'd like to open a detective agency, but office space ain't cheap, even in a economic downturn."

Molly looked thoughtful as she remembered a certain conversation, "You know, I think I might have a line on that."

"Oh?" Murphy asked, and Molly quickly filled her in on Faith Astor. "That may not be what she meant by helping," she cautioned.

"Can't hurt to ask," Molly answered, "and I have a good feeling about her." She grinned, "Maybe we can even get that Hall of Justice that Will wants."

"Don't even start with that," Murphy sighed. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Will do," Molly agreed.

To be continued...

Notes: Faith Astor is from the short story Restoration of Faith, recently printed in the book Side Jobs. Chronologically it's the first Dresden Files case, as well as the first meeting between Dresden and Murphy. Going by the time line on the official Jim Butcher site she'd be about Molly's age, so I thought it'd be interesting if they met.

Wizards are tech-banes, but we don't know how much that applies to Molly and I don't know if it's been covered much in the books. I recall one instance where Harry kept Molly out of a hospital room in case the electronics failed, but we haven't seen her short out stuff much. I'm assuming she has the same problems Harry does, but if I'm wrong tell me.

I'm not sure how much of a continuing 'series' this will end up being, instead I think it will likely be one-shots set in the Dresden universe. I have the rough idea for a Faith Astor one shot, and I'm also banging around a flashback set just after Turn Coat. After that, we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Well, I finally read Ghost Story. Things did not go the way I expected, though that's one of Jim Butcher's strengths as a writer. However chapter one doesn't really jive with the direction of Ghost Story, so I'm going to not entirely follow it. Sorry.

After the Dresden Files

Two: Astor Files

Faith Astor didn't really think of herself as a bored rich girl, but she supposed the description fit. She had grown up with a silver spoon in her mouth, provided with anything she wanted... except for real love and affection. Her parents treated her like a expensive fashion accessory, and if they got expensive things for her it was just so they could look better. It got so bad that Faith ran away from home as a little girl.

And that was when she met Harry Dresden, Chicago's resident wizard. Working with Ragged Angel Investigations he had found her on behalf of her parents, but went above and beyond the call of duty saving her. First he bluffed a troll, then made her start to realize that there were still good people in the world. He gave her a magic ring then killed the troll when it tried attacking her.

That night changed her life, really. She stopped looking to rebel and merely bided her time, even as she investigated the supernatural world Harry revealed to her. Faith looked for ways to help people like Harry helped her, as well as trying to be the sort of person he was. It took a lot of effort, but Faith thought it was worth it.

Karrin Murphy scowled as the small blonde woman said, "I won't let you do it."

Faith had to work not to be intimidated, which was surprising considering how small and cute the other woman was. Short, blonde and blue eyed she looked wholesome and cute, not one of the scariest women on the police force. Well, make that former cop, which made her irritable and probably even scarier.

"Then I'll buy up the property and do it anyway," Faith said, meeting the other woman's eyes as the three of them sat in the cafe at a outside table.

Molly Carpenter looked less than thrilled to be pulled into this, but the attractive blond said, "I don't think it's a bad idea, boss. It's certainly better than Marcone getting involved."

The mention of that name made Murphy growl, which was pretty scary all on it's own. But Faith made herself meet the other woman's eyes, trying to balance confident with non-confrontational. "I think what you're trying to do is wonderful," she said as she drank a bit of her cup of coffee, "and I want to help."

Harry Dresden's home, a slightly older apartment building, had been burnt down in a attack by the Red Court Vampires. It was a major attack on the Wizard, and ironically one of their few successful strikes. In the end Harry destroyed the Court, turning their dark magic against them in a way that Faith still didn't know about. But from Molly's hints, it was nasty.

"I think building a community center on the property is a great idea and I want to help," Faith said to her firmly.

Molly and Murphy exchanged a look, then Murphy sighed. "You need to understand that it's not just a center we're planning..." she said, gesturing with her cup.

"It's going to be a base of operations for the fight against the Fomor," Faith cut her off. As Murphy gave a accusing gaze to Molly she continued, "And no, she didn't tell me about them. I'm somewhat connected on my own."

Murphy seemed somewhat surprised, which Faith kind of found annoying. They had both been at the wake at Mac's pub she should have known that Faith had to be aware of at least some of the magical going-ons in Chicago. The smaller woman looked at her thoughtfully as she mused, "How well connected are you?"

"Well," Faith hesitated, "it's a long story."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

College was supposed to be a time of discovering who you are and what you want to do in your life. For Faith, it ended up confirming that there was magic in the world. Magic, and monsters.

Professor Martin was handsome, charming and elegant, but something had struck Faith as wrong about him. He seemed almost too good, coupled with a underlying sleazy quality. But there was nothing she could say specifically that was wrong. When one of her classmates started getting 'private tutoring' from him, she felt the need to look deeper.

Over the years, Faith had kept in touch with Harry Dresden, badgering him for summaries of his more outlandish cases. She also stayed close to Nick at Ragged Angel Investigations, where she picked up some more practical skills. Watching Nick taught her to tail someone covertly, how to blend in, and he had even demonstrated how to pick a lock. How was he to know she'd remember?

Faith trailed her classmate Tanya to her dorm, then to Mr. Martin's house on campus. Tenured he was allowed to live on campus in the coveted home, a unusual privilege considering how young he was. She reached the cottage and moved closer, then paused as she felt a warning tingle. There was a alarm there, she felt, and used a dispelling trick she had read about in a supposedly legit mystical tome. The warning tingle disappeared, and she carried on.

The windows to the neatly set up living room revealed nothing, so Faith edged around back, carrying a small disposable camera. If the creep was up to something she could try to catch it on film. If there was something unearthly going on, a old fashioned camera might work when magic would make a digital one fail.

The kitchen was a mess, from what she could see through the window. Faith saw spilled food and a red fluid, but after a initial spike of fear realized it was wine, Then she headed for the final window, peering inside and freezing.

Martin was elegant and handsome as ever, but somehow different in the silken robes he wore. A silvery circlet held back his long brown hair, and his lips were pulled back in a cruel smile. Her friend Tanya was in chains against the wall, struggling violently as he said something to her mockingly.

'Fae,' Faith realized, which put a whole other spin on the problem. Despite hitting a weak magical shield she had expected this to be a human problem. She quickly tried to remember everything Harry had said about Summer and Winter Fae, even as she tried to devise a plan.

In the end Faith came up with a plan that was quite Harry Dresden-like: Go in through the front door and wing it. If Tanya was really in trouble there was no time to get help, and really, wh could she call? The campus rent-a-cops? Please.

Going around to the front door Faith prepared to use the skills Nick taught her about lock picking, only to realize the door was unlock. Putting the pins away she stalked inside, making her way back into the house. Through the living room and the kitchen she went, even as she began to hear what was happening in the back room.

"I have you now, my pretty," Mr. Martin purred threateningly.

"Oh no! Don't!" Tanya gasped.

'Well, that was pretty cliché,' Faith noted as she grabbed a knife from the kitchen. It wasn't much, but it'd have to do. She silently walked into the back bedroom, where Tanya dramatically pulled at the chains while Martin menaced her.

"Mu-wa ha ha ha!| Martin declared.

"That's it, elf-boy, hold it right there," Faith ordered as she slipped up behind him.

With a startling turn of speed he dropped, whirling away from her even as Tanya screamed in embarrassment. "What the...?" he started, then realized his flimsy robes had swung open. "Eep!" he yelped, covering himself.

"Wait!" Tanya squealed, then simply pulled the chains right out of the wall.

"What the hell?" Faith blinked, then with a sinking feeling realized the chains were props. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," she sighed as the fiercely blushing Tanya grabbed for a sheet to cover herself up.

A few minutes later a blushing and stammering Tanya explained that she and Mr. Martin were 'playing' and she was entirely there willingly. Mr. Martin escorted Faith to the door, the older man looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"So," Faith said flatly, "are you Summer or Winter?"

Martin looked like he wanted to claim innocence, but Faith fixed him with a glare she picked up from her asshole parents. He visibly wilted as he conceded, "Winter."

"I don't know if you're compelling Tanya or not," Faith said to him seriously, "but you're a teacher messing around with a student. I would strongly suggest you stop it, before there are... consequences."

Martin stiffened, "Are you threatening me?"

"A warning," Faith met his eyes calmly, then looked away just in case, "I may not be magical, but my family has influence."

Despite the lame threat Mr. Martin did, indeed leave, just ahead of several young ladies complaining about his grabby hands. While the conclusion wasn't as explosive as one of Harry's cases, Faith did feel some satisfaction at driving the bad guy away.

Especially after Faith put the word around other colleges to make sure he never got a teaching job again. Tanya wasn't too happy to see her older man disappear, but she got over it with a little help from Faith. But that's a story for another time...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Uh huh," Molly looked like she was fighting back a giggle, while Murphy's lips twitched with amusement. "You really walked in on them when...?" she asked.

"Yeah," Faith agreed, deciding not to make her first adventure sound any better than it was.

"And you do this often?" Murphy asked dryly.

"I've helped Nick over at Ragged Angels and I'm applying for a regular PI license," Faith admitted, "I'm no wizard, but I know the basics for a tracking spell, protction spell and a few others. Not powerful, but they get the job done."

Even Molly looked startled at that revelation. "But you have no magical talent," she said.

"You don't need magical talent, technically," Faith said to her honestly, "it just requires strong visualization and lots and lots of practice. I'm no where near as powerful as a actual wizard, but it can come in handy."

Murphy hesitated, then she conceded, "Harry told me that it was possible to do that." She studied the young woman then said, "This is immensely dangerous, young lady. I had the help of several werewolves fighting the Fomor, and they nearly killed me."

"I won't say I'm not frightened, because if I did I'd be lying," Faith said, "but Harry Dresden set a example, even if most of the time he was playing out of his league. Can we do any less?"

"Damn right," Molly nodded firmly.

Murphy half smiled and nodded. "Well, I've made dumber calls, and with me out of the police force we're going to need funds too," she admitted.

"I have some ideas about that too," Faith admitted. She sipped her coffee and noted it was stone cold, "Refills, anyone?"

"Please," Molly agreed.

To be continued...

Added Notes: I'll probably set up a version of the crew in Ghost Story, more or less, including Faith. The tone is probably going to be lighter than typical Dresden Files books, and I may or may not toss in some femslash bits. We'll see.


End file.
